


D R A M A

by lil_shit99



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_shit99/pseuds/lil_shit99
Summary: Haruno Sakura is just a normal girl that despises Uchiha Sasuke, that's it.But, bit by bit, she realizes that her life is not so normal anymore when she is fancied by an infamous senior of hers. The future doesn't look promising to her again. Then, the past that still haunts her, knocks at her door again and waits to be picked up. She thought she had left it, dammit!(Really, though, leaving and running away is very different, Sakura.)





	1. 一

Haruno Sakura huffs heavily at the sound of girls shrieking on top of their lungs, a usual inconvenience in her opinion. She doesn’t need to turn her head into the direction to know what or _who_ , merely just turning her volume more until she can possibly be spared of the shrieking sounds. Beside her, a girl, with the same uniform as hers and long dark blue hair that she puts into a ponytail, smiles at her friend and goes back to the book in front of her again. The shrieking continues on and Hyūga Hinata gives up, sighing and dog-earing her book before closing it.

Sakura gives her seatmate a grimace and stares ahead while bopping her head through the music playing in her ears. The class is still empty of students, most of the girls are currently shrieking like a dying cats and the boys are chilling somewhere a little quieter. Sakura doesn’t have the energy to walk somewhere and she doesn’t have any interest with the group of misfits that the girls are shrieking on and on. While Hinata just wants to read her book calmly. The two of them doesn’t say anything to each other as Sakura gives one of her earphones to the dark haired girl, the other receives it gratefully and immerses herself to the song.

They are tilting their heads in time with the beat when a blonde girl with bangs covering her left eye comes running to them. Her face is red and she wheezes a little, Sakura rolls her eyes heavily. The new girl, seeing the pink-haired girl’s gesture, gasps, “What is that sass, Haruno?”

Sakura removes her earphone and gives the other to Hinata, which the girl kindly refuses with a smile and interest glitters in her eyes, “I _am_ the epitome of sass, Yamanaka. I thought you know it, you are my childhood friend, goddamnit!”

Yamanaka Ino scoffs, “Yeah, all my fault.” She snickers then, pulling a chair beside her pink-haired friend, “Morning, Saku, Hina.” Sakura waves her off while Hinata nods at her, grinning at their friendship display. Sakura pulls her water bottle out from the lunch bag she brought, lips on the edge of the bottle’s mouth, “Taking photos again, I see?”

Ino sighs and smiles dopily while puts her phone into her two friends faces, a boy with spiky-behind black hair and cold expression is on her phone’s display. Sakura’s face hardens and she takes two big gulps from her water bottle, settling it down on the table with more force than necessary. Hinata seems to take the note and pushes the blonde’s phone, gently, a little farther before Sakura chooses to throw the poor device.

Ino understands, fortunately.                                                                                                  

She puts her phone down and sighs heavily, “Still hate him, don’t you?”

Sakura snorts, doesn’t look to the blonde, “Surprise? I’ll still hate him anytime you mention him, Ino.”

* * *

 

The homeroom starts when the bell rings, a man with gravity-defying silver hair struts to the class. His eyes become twin crescents and his mask moves as he talks, “Morning, students. I’m sorry if my voice is a little hoarse today, I’m having a flu.” The students answer in tandem to him and he coughs a little before backing the students.

As their teacher starts to scribble down on the whiteboard and occasionally tells them to open their books, the chatter slowly dies down with slight snickers here and there. Sakura stares ahead, tsking occasionally to the blonde girl in front of her when she starts bothering her, and scribbles on her notebook in readable-loopy handwriting. She diligently hears her teacher and takes a couple notes to ask the silver haired man after school, Sakura is a little grateful that Hatake Kakashi is a vice principal even if he sometimes uses it as an excuse not to come to class.

She is leaning back to her chair when something knocks her head lightly, a ball of paper falls to the crook of her elbow. She turns to see a brown-haired girl, her hair is messily combed, smiles at her. Sakura waves back, pointedly ignoring a certain black-haired boy that sits behind the girl, and turns to the paper she has; _practice will begin at three._ She hums thoughtfully and crumples the paper again, turning her full attention to the whiteboard.

The bell for PE rings at nine and the students begin chattering again, taking the bags that contain their PE uniform. Sakura is talking with Hinata, waiting for her blonde friend, when a body comes crashing down to her back. She turns around and her glare hardens even more when she notices a very familiar towering figure behind her. The class quiets down in an instant. Uchiha Sasuke glowers at her from his nose, thinking like she is a far low being than himself. Sakura almost snarls and will chew the guy’s head off, but Hinata is faster.

“Uchiha,” she calls, there is a polite smile on her face as she pulls her short-tempered friend towards her. “Here.”

Sasuke hums and walks pass Sakura slowly, his eyes sizing her up before he strides away. Sakura trains her eyes to his back, wanting to whirl around and scold her friend, but Sasuke suddenly stops on the doorway. His right hand in his pocket while the other grips the little bag that probably contains his PE uniform. He stares Sakura’s eyes right ahead and the pinkette unconsciously holds her breath, green eyes bleeding fury and danger. In the other hand, Sasuke’s black eyes are blank, almost challenging in a way.

“Sasuke, let’s go!” Hozuki Suigetsu, a boy from another class with razor sharp teeth and an annoying grin plastered on his face. Her PE class is with his class and that means Uchiha Sasuke’s group of misfits will be there. When Sasuke releases their stare game and hums lowly, she sighs and massages her temple.

Can today be anymore tiring?

* * *

 

When Sakura hears her name being called out after Uzumaki Naruto’s, she huffs and stands up, dragging her feet as her other blond friend waves at her frantically. She delivers a soft yet hard enough punch to the blond, grinning when he groans and mutters a ‘ouch’ under his breath. She shoots a wry smile at the ever smiley Shimura Sai and bumps her fist with Tenten, her hair is tied up in a bun this time. Sakura herself ties the front part of her hair so that it doesn’t cover her eyes, ditching her usual red bandeau.

The opposing team is already built on Hyūga Neji, Hozuki Suigetsu, and Karin. The team is made up by two of their class and two of the other class. Karin is looking at her like a prey, slitted eyed and a sour look. Sakura rolls her sleeves and ties the hem of her clothes, doesn’t really care about the soft ooh-ing sounds behind her as a little bit of her tummy is on display; Ino’s is the loudest of the bunch. She grins and throws a gun sign to the two of her friends, clicking her tongue and winking obnoxiously.

Her two friends pretend to swoon and she cackles a little.

“Uchiha Sasuke.” The girls squeal in delight then, including Karin and Ino, as the said boy stands up in all of his a hundred-eighty-two glory and strides to the opposing side. His face is cold as Sakura stares at him in surprise-then-anger. He then tilts his head towards Sakura, staring at her and smirking a little. Sakura feels her face heats up but she pushes it off, switching it into blatant anger and a promise of defeat.

* * *

 

“Ugh, _fuck_.”

Ino sighs and nods gratefully at the school nurse. The school nurse gives her a smile and walks to Sakura, “You had a concussion from the volley ball. It hit you hard enough that you lose consciousness.” Sakura nods absentmindedly and grunts out her thanks, the blonde nods at the parting their nurse gives them. The pinkette lies at her side, wincing a little at her back, “What happened?”

Ino tucks the thin blanket to her chin and snorts, “You were being your competitive-idiot self again, forcing yourself to catch a serve ball _that_ fast and hard.” Sakura sighs and cracks her knuckles, staring everywhere but Ino’s worried eyes, “Sorry. Hinata tells Kurenai- _sensei_?”

“Yep. You, just rest. Tenten says if you can’t make it to practice today,” the blonde pats her friend on the arm, smiling when she notices Sakura’s eyes become hooded overtime. Sakura blinks her eyes blearily, “Who brings me here?”

Ino grimaces, “Better you don’t know.”

Fortunately, at that moment, Sakura’s eyes fully closed and soft snores are heard. Ino sighs gratefully and leaves the pinkette’s side, casting a worried glance towards the curtain behind Sakura, which is drawn in. She shuffles towards the doorway and hisses in a low voice, “Don’t do anything you’ll regret.”

Thirteen seconds pass and Ino walks towards the class.


	2. 二

“You’re home.”

Sasuke hums in acknowledgement, letting one of the maids takes his bag, and strides to the dinner table. There is a tray with a glass of water which he gulps gratefully. He glances at the soft sounds of taps across the marble floor. His mother, Uchiha Mikoto, stands almost as tall as him with her two-inches house-heels and a light dress. Her black hair is done up perfectly, not a stray in sight, and her face is minimally covered with makeup. There is a smile on her lips, soft but not too pleasant, and she beckons Sasuke closer to peck his cheeks.

“Mother,” he bows down to her level, the smell of lavender slips to his nose. In the past, he associates it with comfort and kindness. Now, he associates it with unpleasant memories he’d rather erase. “How are you today?” he asks, not out of curiosity but politeness. His mother lets him go and pulls a chair for her, her manicured hands are on the table, “It’s as usual, Sasuke. How’s yours?”

“As usual too. Nothing interesting.”

His mother’s smile doesn’t waver, “Good.”

He leaves.

* * *

 

Tenten shakes her head while pushing Sakura out from the dojo. She ignores the rosette’s pleas and crosses her arms, “No. You lose your privilege here after I can throw you in just _one_ round.”

She huffs then, standing helplessly, and looks up when a hand pats her shoulder. Hyūga Neji towers over the two of them while smiling politely but stiff, “It’s true, Haruno. I suggest you go home and rest for this evening.”

The pink haired girl sighs then and nods, offering the two her goodbye. She changes her clothes and massages her sore muscle a little before setting off. Humming a random tune as she passes the hall of her school, the classes are locked already by the staffs. She is toeing her indoor shoes off when she hears someone’s singing. As curiosity fills her, she wears her indoor shoes again. Her head moves around as she determines where the place is.

_I don’t wanna play this game no more_

_Somebody help_

_I don’t wanna play this game no more_

_Somebody help_

She sees the back of a girl, her black hair is cut short to her chin, playing the piano. The girl’s tie is discarded beside her, it’s blood red that points she is a third year. The rosette leans on the doorway, interested green eyes twinkling. The piano is playing more loud and careless, motioning the end of the song. The brunette’s posture straightens when she finishes, reaching for her tie and turning around.

“Hello,” a pair of electric blues greet her. Sakura watches as the senior ties the blood red cloth into one immaculate bow and nods, slinging her bags as she sits down at the chair near the door. The senior is watching her tentatively, her lips in a straight line, and her posture careless but graceful. The two of them watches each other, drinking at each other’s presence. A smirk breaks on the senior’s pretty face and Sakura finally remembers her name.

“You’re Haruno Sakura, aren’t you?” her voice carries casualness but firmness. She stands up and cracks her knuckles before tidying up the piano with a care. She slings her bag and motions Sakura to go out from the room with her head, chuckling a little at the open mouthed rosette. Sakura then scrambles when she hears the crinkling keys her senior has, so much for sitting. She watches, mouth closed this time, as the older twists the key and turns the knob once to check.

Setsuka, nicknamed Setsu by her close friends and few brave people. No family name and any families known in that matter, but some says she was the illegitimate child of some politicians because she lives comfortably with a handful of servants in her big mansion-house and a chauffeur. In case of academics, she has a strong liking to Geography and Psychology, both are taught by Hatake Kakashi. Was a champion for gymnastic and dance for their school before she abruptly stopped for some reason.

Here’s the last is the kicker though, she is most famous for her refusal to wed Uchiha Itachi.

People said she was an idiot to refuse such offer. Ino told her the same but it was the first time Hinata glared at the blonde in a hostile manner, which completely baffled her other friends considering she is the one who just wilted away usually. Ino quieted down instantly while Sakura tried to dig information. Hinata didn’t let on, just smiled and stared to her book again. The two didn’t say anything and Ino steered the conversation to her mother’s invitation to Yamanaka’s tea ceremony within the week.

“And you’re Setsuka-senpai,” Sakura retorted, no question marks because _everyone_ knows about the senior in front of her. Setsuka hums, playing catch with the key on her open palm, and smiles all teeth to the light-haired girl behind her, “Wanna go play with me? You don’t have any curfew, do you?”

Sakura thinks about her house, small and humble yet cold and dark, and answers, “Where?”

The smile she gets is just a tad to be a little bit scary, electric blues softening.

* * *

 

There is a knock before his door opens and a maid appears, she is in her mid-twenties with straight purple hair and warm brown eyes, “Sasuke-sama, your mother calls you to dinner.” Sasuke sets down his laptop and stands up, passing the maid without a glance. The maids that encounter him bows to him a little, stopping their chores for a minute, in the hall leading to the stairs. Sasuke doesn’t bow back, that’s not in his training to be The Son, and pushes his hands to the pockets of a pair of basketball shorts he’s wearing.

The dining room is huge, with a table that fits a dozen of guests and can room to hundreds of guests. His father takes the head table with his mother on the right and his brother across of her. Sasuke notes the bags under his brother’s eyes as the older greets him with a smile, still in his work clothes. His father casts a cold glance to him for a while before motioning him to take a seat beside his brother, their plates and utensils are organized. His mother offers her polite smile before clapping for the foods to be delivered.

The dinner is accompanied with dimmed conversations, their father asks about the business to Itachi and their mother puts some meat onto Sasuke’s plate. Itachi answers with his polite and all business tone after swallowing down the food in his mouth in three to four bites. Sasuke doesn’t listen, doesn’t need to anyway, and munches his food slowly. He listens as their father lets out an amused scoff at something and feels himself tightening his fist around his spoon.

It’s twenty minutes in when their father is finally content and casts his glance to his youngest. Sasuke doesn’t reply the glance, mocking innocence while munching down on his food. Itachi and Mikoto look between the two of them warily, slowing down their utensils. Uchiha Fugaku coughs to get his attention and Sasuke gives in, quirking a brow and swallowing the rice in his mouth

“And how about you, Sasuke? Anything new?”

“Nothing, it’s as usual.” Fugaku nods and puts another spoonful of rice and a piece of meat to his mouth, chewing ten times before swallowing, “How was your report?”

“Fine.”

With that, Sasuke stands up and walks back to his room, leaving behind a clean plate and utensils neatly stacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song is Jenga by Heize, a South Korean singer, rapper, songwriter and composer.


	3. 三

Sakura stands stiffly, hands gripping the hem of her dress tightly. Setsuka is sitting in front of her, eyes assessing her whole body while conversing with one of the staffs in the luxurious boutique. The younger feels that the dress is too _open_ and expensive for her, although she does like how the dress flutter around her body. She sees herself in the mirror behind Setsuka and releases her tight grip on the hem, gliding her hands slowly from the bodice to the skirt that expands below her stomach until. The color is ivory that brings out the fairness of her skin, its neck is sweetheart.

She can see herself wearing it in a ballroom and catches a smile blooming on her face.

She swishes the skirt a little and feels giggles bubble from her stomach at the motion. It stops, suddenly, when she remembers the concealed laughter and _how many zeroes that listed on the tag of your dress nor what brand it is didn’t mean you are equal to us, you’ll never be_. She looks to the mirror again then, now hating the way the dress looks and how the tiny jewels (fake or not, she doesn’t know– _she knows_ ) lit under the bright lights of the boutique. She runs a hand to her rose hair and feels it tangled around her calloused fingers. Closing and opening her eyes, she catches the pair of electric blues look at her with such seriousness (she’s still kinda scared of those pair because she feels that those eyes can read her like an open book).

The older smiles, soft and understanding, “You recall something unpleasant?” She stands up then and motions Sakura to turn around with her finger after dusting off her still neat uniform. Sakura obliges and examines the swirls of marble floors beneath her, asking finally to the weird senior, “Why are we here?”

The dark-haired girl walks towards Sakura and gently unzips the zipper attached behind the dress, “Dress shopping, because you’ll be my date in the upcoming formal party.” Sakura’s brow rises up, she holds her dress so it doesn’t slide down her body, “We just met.”

Setsuka gives her that Cheshire grin again and pushes her inside the fitting room, “So?”

* * *

 

Sakura opens the car door, “Thank you for the ride, Ebisu-san, and you too, Senpai.” The bag in her hand swings lightly as she bows. Her senior waves her hand and demands her to expect a phone call within this week, Sakura nods solemnly. The wind picks up a little as the rosette watches the silver Mercedes glides from her house and shivers a little.

She jogs towards her one-story house, enough for her alone, and fishes out her keys with a pink cherry blossoms petal. She calls out to no one as she takes off her shoes on the genkan and tidies them up in a shoe rack with her recent wear shoes. Turning on the lamps, she half-throws her bags to the sofa in the middle of living-slash-watching tv room and fills a glass full of water, drinking it in thirsty gulps. She huffs and goes to her bedroom, fetching her yellow towel and some clothes to change. She doesn’t bother tidying her things and just glances to the ticking clock, clicking her tongue in distaste. It’s 8 in the evening, she just has two hours to do her homework of the day and tidy up.

She is grateful for the food her senior bought for her though.

She washes up in ten minutes, shampooing her hair include because it’s already day three hair, and lets her hair air dry. She takes out a bowl of raspberries as a snack and a bottle of room temperature water while she’s doing her homework and maybe study for a bit.

The tone of her phone’s default ringtone rings irritatingly, cutting off the song in the middle. Sakura sighs and opens her book to the page she wants, sliding her hand to the call button without seeing the caller id, “Pig.”

Her blonde friend shrieks a high pitched, “Forehead, where were you?” Sakura takes a raspberry and munches it thoughtfully, eyes swiping over the written words and maybe storing it into her brain. Ino doesn’t press, but Sakura can see how her friend’s mind is turning, and the rosette decides to tell the truth after chewing the raspberry into a mush.

“Setsuka-senpai dragged me to play with her.”

Ino doesn’t talk right away, there is a buzzing sound from the other side accompanying, and then, “Setsuka-senpai? _The_ Setsuka?”

Sakura hums rather than answers, preparing herself to get an earful.       

It doesn’t come, not this time, because Ino just hums back thoughtfully and asks about what they were doing and if Setsuka is as load with money as their schoolmates said. Sakura answers each questions Ino fires at her, each time more and more outrageous. Ino’s laugh becomes more hysteric each time Sakura quips back with something witty and ‘smart-assy’, as the blonde would say.

“You said that she bought you a dress?! Can I see it the next time I crash?!”

Sakura chuckles, swallowing a raspberry, “It’s not like the skimpy dresses you own.”

Ino shrieks a protest and Sakura laughs.

* * *

 

“Haruno-san.”

Sakura looks up from her bento and tilts her head to the light blonde haired girl with glasses, “Yes, Shiho-san?” Shiho shifts so the rosette can see the doorway behind her and sees a certain short haired girl waving at her wearing a very familiar Cheshire grin. The bright blue eyes are dancing in mirth as she waves at Sakura good-naturedly. Shiho nods at the thanks she gets from the pink-haired girl and goes back to her desk near the door.

Hinata blinks and Ino watches in curiosity, their movements on the bentos are forgotten. They watch as their friend is being handed a brown paper bag that looks big. The infamous senior chuckles and runs away from a furious looking Sakura, shrieking a ‘see you’ to their rosette. Their said rosette huffs heavily and returns to her seat, placing the paper bag near her feet and taking her chopsticks once again.

She doesn’t realize the prying eyes on her until she raises her head and meets two pairs of eyes watching her. Her eyes blink in confusion then fear when she feels her two friends slowly getting near her. She gulps the rice and katsu in her cheeks then stammers, “What?”

Ino sighs and continues eating, but Hinata places her chopsticks down and smiles sweetly. Cold sweat starts gathering on Sakura’s temple and she gulps on air when Hinata finally sounds out a honey-dripping, “Tell me in _details_ , please.”

* * *

 

Hinata taps her chin in thought, the wind plays her dark blue hair gently. Her brows crease a little as she mumbles something, probably recalling something important. The second born Hy­­ūga lets out a soft ‘ah’ then and she smiles when her friends turn to her so quickly she’s concerned for their necks. She answers their question with her usual manner, all smiles and gentle tone, “The only formal party that is coming up is The Senju, if I’m not mistaken.”

 Sakura’s brows crease, “What for? Aren’t they famous for their quietness?” Hinata tilts her head, the ponytail she has falls gently on her right shoulder, “Well, father informed us that they are celebrating Senju Tsunade’s, the chairman’s granddaughter, return.”

“Hm? That famous beautician?” Ino’s eyes glitter in wander and awe. “But, rumor said that she typically doesn’t like it if she were celebrated with big parties, right? And we _know_ how big the party will be because it’s The Senju.”

“My father said the same thing,” the more elegant of the three agrees. “He mentioned that it has to be something if the granddaughter okayed the party. But, he seemed to hide something.”

“Well,” the blonde continues, aqua eyes glancing at the sky. “He might be, considering The Hy­ūga and The Senju has a connection, isn’t there?”

The rosette cuts the two’s discussion with a slash movement separating them, “What do I gain from this information then? There is no proof that Setsuka-senpai is a Senju, right?”

“Well, Forehead, we don’t know for sure. The Senju is famous for their secretive trait, you know.”

They halt their steps when seeing a familiar silver car, Hy­­ūga’s family car, with its window opens. An elementary age girl with dark brown hair and same pair of milky eyes as Hinata’s waves with her head out. Ino and Sakura wave back while Hinata shakes her head at her sister’s antic, ready to give a scolding. They part ways then, Ino waiting for her ride in front of the gate and Sakura walks to the bus station. Hinata rolls her window down to wave at her, her sister and Neji follow suit, as they pass her.

Sakura smiles as she waves them off and leans her back heavily on the cold bench behind. The sky is tinted with orange and pink and fuchsia, she watches the clouds moving around and the sun moving down. The wind is blowing gently against her rose tresses and her eyes feel heavy because of it, probably because she ended up sleeping at half past one in the morning.

Her lips curl when she remembers the conversation between her and her blonde friend, Naruto joining them at eleven. She shakes her head while snorting a laugh, then glances to the paper bag near her feet. In that is a box of not too high heels with t-strap and in the color raven, she thinks of how the pair will match just great with her new dress. The rosette snorts at the half-ass reasoning her senior gave her when she proceeded to glare menacingly at the sight of those heels.

The bus finally comes and stops in front of her, opening the door for a wave of passengers to come off. The rose-haired girl shoulders her bag and places the paper bag in the crook of her elbow carefully. The twin viridian of her eyes closed a little bit as she greets the chauffeur, a middle-aged woman with brown skin that smiles back to her, and slides her bus card against the sensor.

The bus is a little roomy, so she takes a seat in the middle, beside the window. She huffs and slides her earphones to her ears, letting her playlist goes through her on the road.

* * *

 

“You are planning something.”

Setsuka sighs heavily and closes the book she has, bright eyes meeting with dark ones. She raises a brow at the statement the boy accused her of, snorting all the while she is getting her things inside her bag. The students around them, with blood red bows like hers, watching them with eyes like hawk, occasionally whispering among themselves. The older one doesn’t answer but she thrusts her chin out for the boy to follow her.

The whispering increasing immediately when the two leaves, eyes probing the two of them.

The short haired girl sighs internally, eyes glancing to the boy beside her and gritting her teeth together. He doesn’t really look the same with his older sibling, but he definitely has the same eyes as him, and it frustrates her a little. The same black eyes then glance her way, giving her a cold yet confused stare. She stops and opens the door to the empty room, sitting on the table carelessly.

“You know how gossip flew, Uchiha,” she starts, doesn’t even flinch at the glare that the other directs her with.

“I thought you like getting gossips flying around about you, hm?”

A snort, “Really. Isn’t it _your_ family who takes advantages from gossips, Uchiha?”

The two stares, his brows furrowing deeply at the haughty smile that blooms on the other’s face. The girl stands then, eyes watching and lips turning into a slight frown. Although their height is a little far, she looks down at him with a look of disdain, “What I will do is _my_ thing and who you are will not make me back down.”

She jabs a finger towards his chest, pushing enough to make the younger swings back just a tad, “ _Don’t_ come my way.”


	4. 四

The house–really, it’s a _mansion_ , stands tall behind the delicate waterfall with a statue of some dude in a loincloth. Setsuka sighs heavily and nods gratefully at one of the kimono-clad maid that opens the door for her, demanding Ebisu with a strict (Ebisu holds his laughter well) face to sit tight and wait for her. The maids that stand in line behind the huge door with gold markings bow their heads to her and pull her things from her.

She lets them and walks towards the scooter one of the butlers brought for her. She shakes her head ridiculously before starting the engine and vrooms down the hall, maids and butlers saying _welcome home_ behind her. The wind from how fast she rides the scooter making some baby hair of hers whipping to her face, she doesn’t really care though. Then, the scooter _skrts_ dangerously to a stop in front of a familiar shoulder-length haired woman with black kimono and dark brown obi, in her arms is a pink pig wearing a red kimono that goes _oink_ softly at her.

“Shizu-nee,” she calls the woman and gives the pig a pat on the head. The woman smiles at her and gives her a peck on the cheek as a greeting, pushing the huge wooden door to a more huge study room. The room is incredibly packed with bookshelves, books that don’t fit are thrown in a heap on the floor. The only source of light this afternoon is from the large window, covered in white transparent curtain while the heavy cloth curtain made from the finest cloth is tied to either side. In the middle of the mess is a big enough table with a roller plush chair behind it, a woman sitting with her head cushions on her arms and papers in disarray around her.

“Auntie, I’m here.”

The woman, beautiful with long blonde locks and a pair of honey brown eyes behind spectacles, groans and gives the young girl squint eyes. She leans back, soft pink lipstick smears a little and mascara smudges on the corner of her eyes, and exhales a long sigh, “You’re rude, Setsuka. I raised you a little better than this.”

The said girl feels something throb on her temple and pushes it away with a sigh, gently kicking a book near her foot. She nods at the black haired woman and smiles when the woman mouths _take it easy_. When the door shuts close with a quiet _bam_ , she opens her mouth then, “How are you?”

“Good,” the glasses come off and there are cracks from knuckles. “Just a little migraine from all of this paperwork.”

“Sōsofu’s?”

A nod of confirmation then a scrunched nose, “ _Too_ formal, just call him ‘old man’.”

“Manners, Auntie.”

“Damn it.”

* * *

 

Sakura massages her temple and visibly relaxes under the sight of her iced Americano, thanking the waitress. Her blonde friend cringes while her princess of a friend looks at her interestedly, the two of them has two tall glass full of fresh juice; Ino’s mango and Hinata’s mixed berries. The juices are thick enough because they are mixed with some ice.

“How could you stomach such caffeine? You haven’t even eaten any heavy foods, right?” Ino blurts, sculpted brows knotted with each other. Hinata looks scandalous when she knows this, her brows meet each other in a similar fashion as Ino’s. The lavender eyed’s mouth frown and she protests to the rosette, although her tone is still polite yet strict, “It’s a worst habit of yours, Sakura.”

Sakura sniffs and rolls her eyes, “I have eaten two portion of rice and a few bread, you two. I have extra practices this morning and before meeting with the two of you I ate and took a fifteen minutes nap.” She drinks another mouthful of her Americano from the straw, “Good enough?”

Ino opts to slurp obnoxiously at her juice while Hinata looks satisfied. The three of them lets the silence settle comfortably, unraveling themselves inside the not so busy café yet. The waitress from before comes again, now serving them a plate with six macaroons (colors and flavors variant) and a plate of a sliced red velvet cake. The three reaches for the pretty forks and takes a bite from the cake, _mmhmm_ -ing in satisfaction as the cake crumbles into softness on their tongues.

The three of them begins chatting idly then, Ino offers her social skill ( _gossiping is not a skill, Pig_ ) and talks about what she knows of. Sakura constantly banters with her playfully while Hinata just smiles and comments a little. Their books are scattering around them, pens and pencils out from their cocoons.

They decided to study in a café for a change of scenery, and the most of it because Ino will just complain that their session is too boring.

The blonde sighs then, pushing her books and pens away, and leans on the comfy chair the café has. It scrapes at her sudden weight but keeps it composure, Sakura still shoots a hand in carefulness though. Ino takes it as an offend to her weight and begins bickering with the rosette. Hinata rolls her eyes and finishes her homeworks.

The two suddenly stops when they hear a phone’s message tone, coming from Hinata’s on the table. They snatch it up before Hinata can, ignoring her burning cheeks and huffing, and read the incoming text. They don’t recognize the name on the ID, but Sakura recognizes how the sender’s language; full of short sentences and emojis. The rosette can’t hide her smirk and glances to the flushing bluenette, who looks like she wants to choke them both, “So, you two is going up, hm? Messaging each other? And Hinata- _chan_? If I recall, he just called you, ‘Hinata’, most of the time.” The said girl cowers under the two’s gaze, they have the same knowing smirk that she hates so much when directed to her.

 Oh, teenagers.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is definitely a little cliché, I'm sorry. 
> 
> In this universe, I used the appearances from The Last movie. Sasuke is not friends with Naruto and the others, he has a group that consisted on the people in Team Taka. There will be some explanations and major flashbacks on some of the chapters, in these flashbacks you'll know why Sakura hates Sasuke's guts. Unfortunately, I haven't really thought how I want this story to move, just pray I won't leave it like my other stories. The rating may change because I have a few 'dirty' things I wanna write, hehehehehehe. 
> 
> Sakura's character is a kind of ignorant yet fun for a certain people. She grimaces in the present of Sasuke and snorts. Her built is compact as she joins taekwondo in her school and krav maga outside her school. She is still short-tempered but can control it before exploding, although she doesn't just throw punches. But, she prefers break the people down or threaten, if necessary. I'll explain her character deeper in the next chapters and why she becomes like that.
> 
> (a lil' note : Kakashi doesn't wear his mask as an attire, he just wears it when he caught flu or wanted to stall from being a vice principal, which resulted in him being dragged. And, Hyuuga-fuckin'-Neji is still here!!!)


End file.
